<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Choices by PenguinProduction05</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469835">Choices</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinProduction05/pseuds/PenguinProduction05'>PenguinProduction05</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Open Relationship, Romance, Temporary Blindness, self-hate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:01:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinProduction05/pseuds/PenguinProduction05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After an accident leaves her temporarily blind, Marinette is forced to see the truth of her relationship and relearn how to love.</p><p>"Stubbornness and pride is the downfall of man, hope and love are the foundation of woman."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Luka Couffaine, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All the lights were off, alcohol replaced the blood in their veins. He was her boss's son, and she was already in a relationship. But tonight, they were together, there was no one else. </p><p>“Bite me,” Marinette ordered, pulling his hair to bring his head down so he could bite her shoulder. His teeth gently grazed her skin before breaking into her tender flesh. She gasped as pain turned to pleasure and he began sucking, leaving a red mark under his lips. Marinette moaned as his mouth traveled south, latching onto her left boob. Her head fell back as she closed her eyes. His tongue was lapping at her nipple as his fingers busied themselves stroking the inner walls of her vagina. </p><p>She rode on his fingers, her hips rolling as she moaned and bounced on him. This was wrong, this was dangerous. </p><p>She was loving every minute of it. </p><p>He left her right boob and repeated his actions to her left. With her boyfriend on the road, she had been without sex for six months, hence her secret relationship with the top model at Gabriel. </p><p>“More, more Adrien please,” she begged, riding his fingers as her orgasm grew. He pulled away, fingers and all making her pout and glare at him. He leaned forward, their lips meeting as the tongue that lashed at her tits moments ago, now invaded her mouth, dueling her own. </p><p>It was the second time she tasted herself on his tongue, the first was their kiss after he had eaten out her pussy in his father's office three hours ago. </p><p>She moaned into his mouth, pressing her body against his as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their naked bodies were illuminated by the moon as he pulled away. She spread her legs, eyes lusted, and begging for the big finale. </p><p>Reaching down, she spread her lower vaginal lips and smiled. </p><p>“Cum for me,” she whispered knowing that this would not be the last. It was the first, but not the last. Not until her conscience caught up with her until her nerves betrayed her. Tonight, was the result of a year of teasing glances, touches, and remarks. Tonight was pent up in frustration and guilt...</p><p>“As you wish my lady,” Adrien smiled before thrusting into her warm wet center. </p><p>She woke the next morning early, and for her, that was rare. He slept beside her, she watched him in repose, the sheets rumpled around them, looking glorious in his nudity before her.</p><p>“Damn,” she pulled the sheet up higher on her chest. Saving what modesty she wanted to believe she had. This had happened. She had done the unthinkable and cheated. No, it was an open relationship, she didn’t cheat, right? Her eyes drifted over to Adrien and she cursed in silence again. </p><p>Her phone buzzed, the other man’s name flashed on her screen. Guilt, humiliation. She hated that she loved last night, that she still felt the results of last night. Hate the knowledge that this would continue.</p><p>“Shit again,” she hissed, glancing over before slowly trying to escape the bed. </p><p>“That the boyfriend?” Adrien asked, his voice husky with sleep. Marinette glared at him, keeping the sheet over her nude body.</p><p>“Yes, I should leave,” Marinette whispered. </p><p>“You enjoyed it,” Adrien smirked, his arms folding behind his head. Marinette scoffed at his demeanor and rolled her eyes. </p><p>“His plane just landed, I’ve got to go.” She said avoiding his question. He watched her limp around the room gathering her clothes. Enjoying the sight of her clothes covering his marks over her body that she was covering up, remembering how she's shivered and moaned in his arms during the night, he licked his lips with a carnal hunger. She just finished fixing her jacket, when Adrien was now in front of her, his eyes searching for his own clothes.</p><p>“You kissed me,” her voice was shaky, blue eyes wide as she tried looking anywhere but into the green eyes of the model. As long as he was the one initiating it, she wasn’t responsible. </p><p>“I did, and I will do it again, with tongue, again.” He smiled, hand beside her head, trapping her between the wall and his toned half-naked body. </p><p>“I have a boyfriend,” she whispered.</p><p>“Who cheats on you,” he argued, making her look away.</p><p>“It’s an open relationship,” She replied. </p><p>“No, he’s in an open relationship, you are just too nice to say no.” His face moved in closer, their breaths mingling. </p><p>“Marinette, we had amazing sex last night, we’ve been flirting for over a year. Leave him,” Adrien ordered his stern tone like his father's. It made disobeying so much easier. Marinette glared before sticking a pin from her vanity, into his hip. </p><p>“I love Luka,” she snapped before forcing him out of the way and marching from the bedroom. She loved Luka, he was her first boyfriend, her first love. He had been there for everything. He deserved so much better. She hated that her heart and body was starting to crave Adrien.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She made it home with an hour to spare. An hour to clean up and pretend nothing had happened the night before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>had happened. She hadn’t lied, Luka and her had started this relationship knowing it was an open one.  Fresh out of college, starting university, everything was new. She had accepted, eager to not let him be just another change in life. She wanted him to herself, but he was a rock star, just like his father. That meant she couldn’t have him to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stepped out of the shower and moved to the sink. Her reflection was just like any other day. She recognized the person who looked back at her, but the choices she made...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She saw Adrien when she closed her eyes. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>worked </span>
  </em>
  <span>with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She loved Luka, she always had, but Adrien was the boy next door. The bad guy, the rebel her high school self would have tripped over her own feet to be with. The relationship was dangerous, taboo, and she </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn it,” she was cursing again, a habit she had developed in the trainee part of working at </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gabriel </span>
  </em>
  <span>and stayed after she became one of the best designers. How she had met Adrien Agreste. His personal designer, they worked together, he had become her shoulder to lean on at </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gabriel</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It seemed that over time, the son had become much more than a shoulder, last night had proven that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, moving to get dressed. She had work in a few hours. It seemed fitting, sleeping with a model </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>a rockstar. Her life so far had seemed too good to be true. If last night continued, it may as well be. She felt like Cinderella, and midnight was fast approaching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kitty section </span>
  </em>
  <span>opened for Jagged Stone, toured with him. Luka was living his dream, he was hot, yeah, but he was also always knew how to cheer her up. Bringing her gifts and being there when she most needed him. He had stayed up with her when her Noona had passed away. Held her as she cried. She heard the door open just as she was pulling on the black laced underwear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I brought breakfast!” Luka’s voice filled the apartment making Marinette smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m in here, how was the tour?” She asked, turning to face her boyfriend as he entered the room, Luka smiled as he hugged and kissed her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good as usual,” he replied, “and you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette smiled as she buried her face in his neck. She wouldn’t tell him about Adrien, that was a secret she would keep to herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine next week when I have a day off,” Marinette mused, distracting him with humor as she stepped away to continue getting ready. Luka leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. She had to keep her inner turmoil to herself, he was too good at spotting her mood changes by now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I brought coffee and donuts. I was also thinking about dinner tonight?” He said as he watched her pull on her skinny jeans. They made her ass look bigger, he and every other man loved it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to wear that shirt with the built in bra that makes your boobs bigger?” Luka asked. Marinette pointed to the shirt hanging up before spitting the paste into the sink and replacing her toothbrush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Food and drink,” she ordered, pulling on the shirt and walking past him, swaying her hips in a teasing manner. She heard Luka growl in appreciation. It was similar to the one Adrien had used last night. It did her no favors helping her forget. Did she love the attention, yes. Did she deserve the devotion both men gave her? No. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette took her seat at the table, coffee steamed from the Starbucks cup and the donuts were warm on her plate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you love, I needed this today.” She said taking a bite of the chocolate covered donut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are these from papa and maman’s?” Marinette asked around a full mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Luka beamed at her, “you're favorite,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette continued eating, happy to focus on something other than work. Focus on something other than the feel of betrayal and memories of adultery. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damn, when had she become an adult? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're conflicted, why?” He asked, looking at her and sipping his own coffee. Marinette paused her actions, looking at him with a raised brow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our relationship is open,” she whispered softly. Luka nodded his head slowly, unsure of where the conversation was going. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you seeing someone else?” Marinette asked. If he was, then she wasn’t cheating, if he wasn’t, then she was the cheater in this relationship. She was the bad guy here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I say yes, what would you say?” He asked, he was calm and waiting. Marinette closed her eyes, finishing her coffee. She could tell him, she could admit her sin now, release herself from the guilt that made her sick to her stomach. Pure stubborn selfishness stopped her though. Kept her jaw locked in silence. In her mind, she cheated, she deserved this guilt, this pain. She loathed wanting to continue this secret. That she enjoyed having Adrien as her secret. She needed to get ready, to distract herself before he discovered something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you have help on your tour.” She said standing up, she felt empty inside as she looked for her bag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got to go love, be home in time for dinner.” Marinette beamed before turning to leave the apartment. She entered the elevator and closed her eyes. He hadn’t answered her question, or perhaps he had and she just missed it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doors opened and she made her way towards the train platform in front of her apartment. She wouldn’t say anything, today was a normal day. She didn’t have sex with her boss’s son last night, she wasn’t cheating on Luka. It was a normal day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damnit,” she growled taking a seat as the train jolted forward. Marinette took out her notebook and placed her AirPods in her ears, oblivious to the world around her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dark lines of her sketch took form, the makings of a dress forming on paper, perfect. The climax of the classical score was coming up, the design becoming more distinct and more detailed. She smiled, her eyes closing as the song hit its climax blaring all the instruments. Her stop was coming up. </span>
  <span>Marinette started gathering her things around her as she stood up from her seat, getting ready to exit out of the train car. She turned to the doors just as screams, shattering glass, and darkness filled her vision, her senses overloaded as she was propelled forward from her position. She knew nothing more.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Adrien was riding a high that only came with having sex. The walk to his father's company felt shorter than usual. The air crisp with the coming fall season. He was, for once, curious about what was in store for him. What designs was he expected to model, would </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>designs be chosen for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plumes of smoke and a crowd seemed to block his path up ahead. Silent murmurs shimmering through the crowd. Curiosity was his curse as he moved forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A train head-on collision, this current situation has stopped traffic for up to seven arridosments around the surrounding area.” Nadia was saying as she stood in front of the police line. Adrien shook his head, such a tragedy. He continued on his way, debating stopping to get coffee for him and Marinette. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was quiet as he went past the train wreck. It was all anyone whispered about. That quiet turned ominous as he stood in front of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gabriel, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he had forgotten coffee, a feeling of death taking over him. Inside the building, every television had the train incident on it. All eyes were trapped to the screen as people and stretchers were pulled out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tragic,” Gabriel said as he walked up to stand beside his son. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is,” Adrien whispered softly, the lingering feeling of dread still consuming him. Gabriel glanced over at his son before clearing his throat and calling attention to the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Current events are tragic, but this is still a place of business. I expect you to get back to work and not let this interfere with your work.” He instructed, disbanding the gathering crowd before heading back to his office. Despite his father’s words though, Adrien still felt a cold foreboding feeling that seemed to fill the office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luka’s face was wet with tears as he watched the news. That was Marinette’s train, she wasn’t answering her phone. She always answered her phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ok, that was a lie, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>she was on that train. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt </span>
  </em>
  <span>her on that train. The news didn’t have to say it, the time, the location, that was her train she took for work everyday. He prays he is wrong though, knowing he was only lying to himself and to whatever gods listened to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His finger hovered over a highlighted contact, one he hadn’t used in a year. Taking a breath, he pressed to call, and waited. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, well, if it isn’t cutie with a fashion complex. Doesn’t Dupain-Cheng dress you?” Chloe’s voice was as bratty and demanding as ever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to teach you to respect your elders.” Luka said, smiling as best he could. He couldn’t focus on the event on tv, he needed a distraction. That was Chloe’s job, she was the distraction. Speaking with Marinette’s parents made this real, talking with the mayor's daughter made it seem like just another day. He needed just another day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m free, that train wreck has everything stopped.” Chloé said, Luka could picture her sitting with legs crossed. Or were they spread? He usually put nothing past her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Distract me,” Luka ordered as he took a seat. It was silent before Chloe began speaking again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It hurt, everything hurt. She expected to hear loud noises like before, but it was silent, silent and dark. She smelt burning, like electrical wires, it was also hot, so very hot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're awake,” the calm voice was beside her head, soothing and motherly. Marinette tried to turn to the voice but couldn’t. She felt so numb and tired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” She asked, her words thick and accented by her heavy breathing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were in a train accident, your upper body is trapped between the seat and door of the train, but because of where you were standing, your right leg seems to be the only other body part damaged.” The person continued. Marinette groaned, why couldn’t she open her eyes? Why was it so dark?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” She whispered. She could feel the person putting something in her arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m a doctor, just stay still for me. Can you see the light?” She asked. Marinette scrunched her nose, the action hurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My eyes are closed, why can’t I open them?” Marinette asked. There was a pause, more movement, and then the doctor spoke again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me your name,” the doctor asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marinette,” she replied, “why can’t I open my eyes? What happened?” Marinette asked again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How much longer?” The doctor asked before another voice further off answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok Marinette,” the doctor addressed, “you are experiencing temporary blindness which could mean some head trauma. We are going to get you to the hospital and perform some tests.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette panicked, her first thought was calling work, then she had to call her parents and Luka.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M-My phone, where is it?” Marinette asked. She felt the doctor grab her hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t move, we can call your family once we get you out of here and to the hospital.” Marinette listened to the doctor, her heart pounding faster. She couldn’t wait, she had deadlines, she...she had too... she wanted to sleep...</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>Luka</span> <span>got the call from Sabine, he arrived at the hospital as quickly as he could. The traffic on the way had been even more ridiculous no thanks to the train systems now being temporarily down until the city could repair the damage to the rail system. He arrived in an overcrowded waiting room of anxious people waiting for a missing family. Doctors, nurses, blood, people crying over the news of their loved ones having not made it,  things that Luka had only seen on tv, it was all so surreal to him, leaving him feeling dazed and overwhelmed.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luka, son, over here,” Tom’s voice boomed as he stood towering over the crowd, it garnered attention as Luka made his way over. Sabine was in tears, quiet and small in her seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any news?” Luka asked, taking a seat beside her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s in the OR,” Tom replied, retaking his own seat. They sat in silence, the chaos of the room driving them slowly insane. Sabine held Luka and her husband’s hand, muttering in her mother tongue as she rocked back and forth, eyes closed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I called </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gabriel, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she would be worried if I hadn’t,” Tom said, trying to keep strong for his wife. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She would, I can see her pacing.” Luka smiled. It was silent again, just waiting. Luka’s fingers tapped against the arm of the chair, heading the music of chaos. Sabine held his other hand tighter, he closed his own eyes, fear filling him. What condition was she in, how bad was it that it was taking this long for her surgery? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank god I found you, it’s hell around here.” Alya’s voice was just as fast and panted as it usually was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Work today must be tough,” Tom commented as Alya took a seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was told to leave and relax, that I would be needed for tonight’s shift,” she replied solemnly. “How’s Marinette?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was the question of the day, how was their friend, their child? No one was answering the call, or the prayers. Luka, like many others, stood up, turning to the just-opened doors. The doctor walked forward, just as a mob of distraught families rushed towards him calling names.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>———————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gabriel </span>
  </em>
  <span>was silent, people going about their work as normal. His father’s announcement, the names of employees found, or missing plastered on the lobby board. Some employees begging to leave, to see their missing relatives, others whispering rumors of foul play or a freak accident.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien saw her name among the employees at the hospital. She was there now, surrounded by family, by her actual boyfriend. Did she think about him as he did her? Was it wrong to wish it was him there instead of Luka. him instead of that singer, that held her and comforted her? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was distracted, everyone could tell that he was but assumed it was just because his close coworker was in the hospital. It was a fact that he didn't bother hiding. Despite what Marinette tried to convince them both of, this wasn't just a one night stand. They'd flirted off and on at work, they often shared lunch hours in good company. Hell, they frequently </span>
  <em>
    <span>worked </span>
  </em>
  <span>together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I told you I thought it was a bad idea," Nino said. Adrien had called his best friend, begging him for a distraction as he his the employee bathroom. He just hoped no one noticed or reported him to his father about his unseemly behavior. But considering how everyone else was behaving at the office, he didn't feel as worried about it as he normally would've been.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love her,” Adrien admitted in silence. He listened as his friend breathed before letting his head fall back against the stall wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is Alya out there?” Adrien asked. Nino chuckled before sighing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, she’s at the hospital now. Keeping your and Marinette’s secret.” Nino said. Adrien paced his stall, he couldn’t sit still, he needed to do something. Anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a plan,” he finally declared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude, no. The last time you had a plan, you ended up swimming in the Seine, and then you were down with the flu for a week.” Nino reminded his impetuous friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to see her,” Adrien said as he marched from the bathroom and towards the doors. He needed to make a stop at home first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even her family can’t see her yet, what makes you so different?” Nino asked. Adrien was silent before a cat-like grin took his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Adrien Agreste,” he said in a matter of fact tone, ending the call before making purposeful strides from the building.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marinette couldn’t see, but her ears, smell, touch, worked perfectly. There was rushing around her, shuffling of feet and hushed voices. Machines beeped, reminding her of what happened. The train, the accident. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome back,” a hand grabbed hers as Marinette remembered the owner of the voice. “Do you remember anything from before the accident?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did, but what she remembered, she rather not speak of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We found a small bump around your frontal lobe. Which means, you won’t be able to see for a while.” The doctor explained. Marinette groaned, she needed her eyes, her job required her to see. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You also received burns to your hands,” her doctor said quietly. Marinette wanted to curse, to cry. “As for your right leg, the femur is broken along with several other spots along your leg. Just to be safe, we will keep you a few days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have you in a room, and your family is outside waiting, your boyfriend wanted a private room for you. Would you like me to get them?” Her doctor asked. Marinette said nothing, hoping she was looking away as she closed her eyes. She couldn’t see, wouldn’t be able to see the pain her family would be in. She could hear though, she would be able to hear their heart break. Taking a deep breath, she gathered her courage and nodded her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let them in,” she knew her family, she knew they wanted to see her. They would do anything to see her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it gets to be too much, just call.” The doctor comforted as Marinette nodded, unable to do anything else besides wait. She felt cold, alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're crying," came the gentle, familiar, soothing voice of her mother. That was the first thing she noticed, the second was the comforting smell of the bakery and jasmine tea that seemed to have stayed with her parents, despite the air smelling of bleach and other cleansers. Marinette flinched at the sudden and unexpected feel of a damp cloth wiping around her wet cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We decided I should come in first, we don’t want to overwhelm you.” Sabine said, rubbing her daughter's arm in gentle circles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t see, my hands are burned, my job may be over, and I just woke up. I’m already overwhelmed.” Marinette hissed. Sabine hummed, her fingers threading through her daughter's raven hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The doctor said your hands were pressed against the door of the train, she guessed you reached out when the train crashed for balance. You hit your head,” Sabine started, explaining what she saw for her daughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I spoke with mr. Agreste, your job is fine. A young man named Adrien, I believe is his son, said he would work with you and help you when you get back.” Sabine stated. Adrien, Adrien had stood up for her, he knew about this. Was he here as well? Would Luka find out? No, they worked together, he was her friend. Her family and Luka all knew this. She was overreacting, the accident making her mind go in overdrive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is Luka here?” Marinette asked. It was the first time she had asked for him. She felt guilt again. He had paid for this room, and yet she thought of a different man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As well as Alya, and your father.” Sabine said. Marinette shuddered, she couldn’t handle this. Not now, it was too much. Sabine noticed her daughter change, she understood what was happening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can try again tomorrow, no rush baby.” Sabine whispered. Marinette nodded, she couldn’t clench her fists, feel anything with her hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll call you, but right now, I’d like to sleep.” Marinette replied weakly. She felt her mother hesitate, before kissing her forehead. Marinette could hear her mother leave, before silence, broken only by the sounds of machines. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She cried, wailing as her head fell back against the pillows. She couldn’t catch her breath. Outside, her family, friends, loved ones, they all wanted to see her. But she couldn’t face them, couldn’t handle any more guilt. Time droned on, hours passed before a final nurse had offered dinner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Knock knock,” the familiar teasing voice, she had spent a year memorizing made her smile despite the anxiety and fear she felt. She heard Adrien move forward and take a seat beside her. Soft, long fingers gently combed through her hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I snuck in under a disguise,” his voice calmed her, his smell filled her nose. She focused on his touch, sound, and smell. That special cologne she had spent hours next to, the fingers that had brought her to pleasure just last night. His warmth made her feel safe. She had always found it funny he had such soft hands though, his father made sure every part of his son was perfect. She knew better though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got you, don’t worry.” He whispered. It was quiet, Marinette was discovering she hated silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Talk to me, say anything, please, don’t let there be silence.” She begged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luka, is the blue haired guy sleeping in the lobby?” Adrien asked. Marinette nodded her head, calming down with a long sigh as Adrien petted her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your father is the big guy, scary looking but sweet. Your mom is short and sweet, also scary. And our mutual friend Alya.” He began. She listened to his voice as he explained what was happening. He described the wreck, the fear he felt, her bandages, and how relieved he was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Father looks forward to having you back, and I can draw, we have people who can see.” He was speaking, but Marinette had stopped listening. He was talking about work, and right now, she didn’t want work. She needed to focus on anything else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Distract me Adrien,” she said. She heard him laugh, a low chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, not calling me daddy today?” He teased. Marinette chuckled, groaning at a slight pain in her chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are my boss’s son,” she smiled, looking towards where he touched her, where his voice came from.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you still trying to tell yourself you love Luka?” Adrien asked, she could hear the smile in his voice. Her head turned away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do love him,” she whispered. She loved her boyfriend dearly, but she loved Adrien as well</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>She felt the tears gather and fall from her eyes again, feeling torn in two. Torn by her love and her guilt, but also by her love's own indiscretions; real or not, confirmed and assumed.</span>
  <span> Adrien gently wipes them away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt him shift to lay against her on the bed, his arms wrapped around her in a gentle hug. The pad of his thumb rubbing against her arm in an attempt to soothe her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I get it Marinette, you love him, but his path and yours are very different.” He said, his voice staying low. She stayed silent, her heart beating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promised him I would always stay, I love him Adrien, and I think it’s time you left.” She whispered. There was silence, hesitation, and then, slowly he was pulling away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, you know where to find me.” Adrien said. Marinette let her tears fall as he left, silence once more filling her room, filling her. She hated speaking to him like that, but last night could not happen again. This accident, it was the world telling her she was at fault. She was the one in the wrong.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>We spend years knowing the same routine. We wake up, we go about our day, we go to sleep. Now, one day we wake up to differences. Everything is </span>
  <em>
    <span>different. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That was</span>
  </em>
  <span> what Marinette now had to face.</span>
  <span>Her routine that she could normally do on her own and had been doing so since she was young had changed, thanks to her now darkened world. Being unable to see, she was forced to rely on a stick, and the kindness of others. She hated it.</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A month had passed, the accident had been due to faulty electrical work on the tracks. She was still blind, her hands still shook with a slight tremor from second degree electrical burns. It hurt to stand for too long, hurt to lay down for too long. Sheer stubbornness was the only thing letting her get to work today. Holding any kind of utensil, pencil, or stylus was going to be a bitch. She had to do it though. Her sanity depended on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luka’s apartment was big, but she hated being kept inside it all day and night. This was her escape, and as her parents and Luka surrounded her in the small kitchen, she found escaping was too slow.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Honey, are you sure you are ready?” Sabine asked with worry only a mother could have. Marinette growled in frustration, her hand flexing as the other rubbed at her eyes. All this constant worry over her was waning on her nerves. She was just glad she had kept her family and friends from rearranging and already memorized floor plan for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Large calloused  hands rubbed at her shoulders, trying to fix the tension. She smelt his newest cologne, a gift from his other girlfriend. Luka had not left her side, unless sex was needed. He hadn’t made love to her since the accident. She found being blind to his side sex life was easier when literally blind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got this Marinette,” Luka whispered in her ear. Normality, this was a step back into normality. She smiled before turning her head and pursing her lips to kiss her boyfriend. The kiss was just like normal, but the image in her darkness was not of Luka, and she hated that she was glad for that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your father is downstairs to take you back to work.” Sabine said as she took her daughter from her boyfriend's arms. Marinette felt herself being swept from person to person. It was a strange feeling walking without seeing. Having strangers, others lead her along like a small child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was only when she crossed the threshold of the door, that those guiding hands she had felt since leaving the hospital, disappeared. She was alone, finally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew she was in the hall by the echo off the pale chipping walls. She could picture the long tube-like hall, where the elevators were located near the staircase at the end. Her cane tapped at the cement flooring as she made her slow approach to the elevator. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was alone, she wanted to be alone. That was how she was going to be normal again, only alone did she feel normal. She stumbled into the small metal box, picturing the buttons so she could press the right one. Her mother and Alya suggested she learn braille for the time being, but pure stubbornness and pride once again made her decline. She released a sigh of relief, gathering her thoughts for the day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed when the elevator lurched downward. She was on her own, just her, alone in her forced darkness.  Adrien had called, but she had only answered once. Once, to discuss the change in staff and offices due to the newest construction of the fashion house downtown. It was closer, she wouldn’t have to take a train anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had claimed he had a surprise for her, she was both excited and dreading it. How was working with Adrien after all of this going to work? She was convinced her guilt was going to consume her. But then again, Chloe was Luka’s side girl, that was a good reason to keep this dirty little secret.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shrill ding of the alarm bell signaled before the doors parted open. She could smell the air of the lobby as she walked out, heard the chatter of residents, and the dull sound of traffic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ready baby girl?” Her father’s voice boomed as he approached her. She smiled, letting her father guide her to the car. She refused to let herself dwell on the nerves of starting work again. Her designs relied on her imagination and inner workings of her mind. She was now trapped in her mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ride was in silence, grateful silence. Nothing like the mother hen hovering over her, or the absence of her boyfriend at odd times. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When this had first happened, she expected her father to be the mother hen, worried at all hours about her. Instead, he had let his wife take that role, letting him be the strong presence Marinette needed when she couldn’t handle the codling any longer. For that, she was grateful to the older man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad, are you okay?” Marinette asked. He was too quiet now that she thought about it. The vibrations of the car were soft, judging by the time that passed, they were halfway to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gabriel. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The silence was back to being suffocating instead of comforting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the car stopped, she didn’t get out. Instead, she sat in the silence with her father, waiting for him to talk. He never started talking though, instead, a familiar weight came over her. The hug was bone crushing, her heart hammering as her father cried over her. This was the first time he had cried since the accident. His emotions finally released as he held his only child. Marinette couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped. Her father was never good at holding things back, and she was surprised he had held out so long just for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Papa, I have to go to work now.” Marinette whispered, holding her father’s arm. She found herself unable to let him go. This was her father, her safety. It wasn’t right. It wasn’t right, that she felt suffocated. He had been the only one so far to give her the space she wanted, </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But, since the accident, everyone wanted to hold her, to protect her. She needed space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to go,” she repeated. Slowly, she felt her father move away, knowing she needed space.</span>
  <span>She heard him move, the sound of the clicking of his safety belt, the door opening on his side of the vehicle. Just as she finished gathering her bag and cane after undoing her own, the door to her side of her car had opened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could have done this myself,” Marinette complained with a teasing smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me have this,” Tom said, tears still in his voice. Marinette moved forward, her cane hitting the cement. She let her father lead her into the building. The normal sounds of work filled her ears. Before, she never thought of the random ambient sound, now though, it was foreign and frightened her.it was loud, it was strange. These were her coworkers, but she couldn’t put pictures to sound, it was an overload, just like Paris itself had been at first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Mr. Dupain, I am happy to have my lead designer back,” Gabriel’s voice made her jump. Her boss was in front of her. In the darkness of her mind, she felt so small. She couldn’t see to judge his mood, and for once, she was feeling the disability. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My son will be aiding </span>
  <span>mademoiselle </span>
  <span>Dupain-Cheng for the fall and winter line. Adrien,” she tensed at the sounds of approaching feet. She smelt him as he stood before her. His normal </span>
  <em>
    <span>Adrien </span>
  </em>
  <span>cologne, the scent that haunted her dreams at night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I look forward to her designs,” with that final word, Gabriel excused himself. She hesitated, before saying her goodbyes to her father. It felt like forever before she felt Adrien lightly touch her sleeve. She didn’t have to be told, she understood. Silently, they made their way to his office four stories up. She was grateful Adrien allowed her to walk alone. Her cane tapping slightly ahead as he quietly followed her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Adrien couldn’t take his eyes from her. Blue eyes hid behind black sunglasses of her own design, her thin body accented by the figure fitting three piece black and pink suit. Raven hair framed her heart shaped face. She was elegant as she reached inside her beige messenger bag, her usual design marks crafted along the leather material. Even blind she created stunning looks. It was no wonder his father chose her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here, this is your desk, it has a stunning view of the Eiffel Tower in the windows behind you.” Adrien said as he helped her sit in the black leather office chair.  She seemed to sink into it, her small figure even smaller against the black furniture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Adrien had to force back the sexual thoughts that suddenly came to mind. She needed his help, not his overly sexual nature. Three months of not being near her had driven him mad. He wanted their usual banter back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette was feeling around her desk, locating everything’s place and adjusting things. He watched, memorizing her lips, her everything. She stood up, removing her jacket to reveal the pink and white shirt that tucked into her black pencil skirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was feeling the edges of her desk, learning the small office as he patiently waited by the door. No one could see inside, and the door was closed, but he would make sure she wasn’t interrupted, not disturbed until she was ready.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>two </span>
  </em>
  <span>desks?” she suddenly asked, her voice confused. Adrien shook his head before remembering the circumstance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I share this office with you,” he explained carefully, scared of how she would react. So far, she had not mentioned their one night stand, she hadn’t even contacted him since then. Marinette had turned towards his voice at this point, her pink lips pursed into a cute pout. He had to shake his head as lithe fingers moved from the tip of his desk to brush against her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her stick was still at her own desk, she was using her own two feet to learn the room. This was her safe place, would she allow him in here?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can go get the folder’s father wanted us to work on,” Adrien suggested, looking for a reason to leave before he said something he would regret. Marinette hummed, something he took as an excuse to rush away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until he was in the elevator, that his mind and body calmed down. He had so much he wanted to ask her. Did she regret their night? Did she hate him? More importantly, would he survive sharing an office with her? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was so close to him, and after so long apart, his attraction to her only doubled from his nightly fantasies. He closed his eyes, not the best idea, but he needed this moment to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are things with the designer going alright?” Nathalie’s voice was business as usual making the younger male jump. He had not noticed her presence. The ever present tablet was  in her hand, and  Adrien had a mild wonder if his father were on the other end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was just about to get the fabrics and materials. She is currently memorizing the office.” Adrien explained, the sound of manicured nails tapping against glass filled the small elevator. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then she is adjusting well,” Nathalie commented, “I shall let your father know.” the doors opened, and he was alone before he could even reply. The story of his life. He walked towards the room where the latest jobs and fabrics were kept, before grabbing what he needed. He worried what would have happened if Marinette hadn’t adjusted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette sighed as she heard the door close. His scent still lingered, but he wasn’t in the room anymore. She rested against his desk, her fingers drumming against the glass top. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gabriel </span>
  </em>
  <span>wasted no expense in either his clothes, or the minimalistic designs of his offices. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was out of place here, she was a small time designer, and though this was once her dream, actually being here scared her. She had worked her way here, earned her place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she was sure she would lose it as well. She was sharing an office with Adrien. Her bosses son, the man she had sex with, she cheated on Luka with. The very man who’s scent drove her mad. </span>
  <span>Even blind she could see him clearly in her mind's eye, remember what his skin felt like under her touch, his taste when they had gotten more intimate, the sounds she got him to make</span>
  <span>.</span>
  <span> She knew his body, had memorized it. She was doomed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, her feet retracing the steps she had taken moments before, counting them quietly to herself  finding her desk with only two new bruises to her hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sat down and fumbled in front of her, she felt the tablet before hitting a button that would take her to the drawing pad.This electronic was like her phone, an old friend. At least it had not changed during the move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, she began drawing, she didn’t need actual sight for this part. Art came from the heart, and she trusted her colleagues to fix any major problems until she could see the faults herself.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If only life could be that simple. The tense feeling she had when Adrien was in the room had left her, but the moment she heard the door open again, the feeling returned. If this was going to continue, she would have to rethink her plans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, that look’s good,” Adrien commented as sounds of him putting things away filled the room. She listened to him without talking, her leg bouncing with her nerves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to begin explaining the concept?” he continued, if he felt the awkward atmosphere, he didn’t comment on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, and that would be great.” Marinette managed to reply. They managed to spend half the day designing and coming up with ideas. She discovered a more playful side, a less sexual god side to him. One she had either ignored or the two of them had held back before her accident. By the time her father came back to get her from work, Marinette found herself reluctant to leave his side. That scared her. She had wanted to move on...</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Luka strummed his guitar as Chloe obidiently sucked between his legs. She was getting boring if he had to admit it. His real goal was the newest pianist for his band. Kagami Tsurugi. She reminded him of Marinette before they had started drifting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembered the fond times of when their friendship was still good friends, before they became a couple. When Marinette would sneak into his room or vise versa. When the world seemed to melt away, making it just them, their symphony. His music turned sour. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew Marinette wasn’t comfortable with the open relationship, with sharing. She had agreed though, and he had hoped it meant she was willing to go past her comfort zone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t hold it against her, at first. He knew about her little flirts with her co-worker, he had seen the way Agreste had looked at her when he was around. Then the accident happened and Luka couldn’t do it. Couldn’t look at Marinette as her stubbornness and pride showed. It annoyed him. She was stubborn enough to refuse help, but not enough to try something he wanted. She had always been like that. If it wasn’t something </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted, it didn’t happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami though, Kagami took charge, she met him halfway. Sometimes she even started things. She was like a ghost of Marinette’s past. She was the melody he chased, that wanted to be chased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reached down, tangling his fingers in Chloe’s blond hair, messy and disheveled from earlier. Her tongue curled against him, lapping and teasing before he pulled her away from his shaft and buried her head against his balls, humming as she hungrily sucked and lapped at the tender flesh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Such a good girl, obedient.” Luka whispered, glancing up at the sound of the door opening and soft clicks of heels on linoleum echoed off the walls. Kagami was walking forward, her head high and her body naked. She paused beside Luka and grabbed Chloe’s hair, jerking her from Luka’s balls, to her clean shaven pussy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you made your decision yet?” Kagami asked, her eyes on Luka as if the heiress between her legs were nothing more than a toy. She was really, Luka mused, the perfect obedient sex toy. He returned his focus to Kagami and shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to wait until her sight comes back, it would be too cruel to tell her now,” Luka replied. Kagami sighed, leaning forward to gently hold his chin, pulling his face to meet her halfway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is cruel to drag her along,” she whispered before kissing his lips, her tongue ghosting over the pale skin before her teeth bit into the flesh drawing blood. He moaned at the pain. Maybe he was cruel?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien smiled as he watched Marinette work, standing stubbornly on shaking legs. Drawing designs on paper, her pencil seeming to dance across the page. The longer he watched though, the more he saw those smoothe strokes begin to shake. Tremors in her hand making her pause, her brows creasing as she fought the pain. His body moved before his mind could think to react. He stood behind her, pressing his back against her own as his hands slowly dragged from her shoulders to her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t,” she whispered, her voice tense as it held back pain. He softly hushed her, folding his hands around her own and making her release the pencil. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adrien,” she called out, his name soft on her lips, coaxing a memory from him.</span>
  <span>Unable to resist any longer, his lips brushed the warm gentle curve of her neck as he held her in his arms.</span>
  <span> They were alone, a moment frozen in time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Adrien said, his voice against her ear as his tongue teased her lower lobe. Marinette arched into his touch, her head lolling to the side to give him more room. He felt her heart racing against his bicep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need you Mari,” he whispered hoarsely, his arousal pressing into her ass. Marinette groaned, her hands trapped in his, her legs spreading slightly as she enjoyed his kisses and touch. All she could think about was how wrong the people who claimed you couldn’t want what you couldn’t see, truly were. Those people clearly had never been blind...</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marinette felt his smooth hands, arching her body as his lips traced her shoulders. Talented fingers gilded under her shirt before playing with her perked nipples. She moaned, letting herself fall into his embrace and touch. For a moment she could forget, forget Luka, forget everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien’s lips traced her body, her skin burning under his kisses. This sinful dance they shared, this waltz of danger. Anyone could catch them, it was how they always played. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien reminded her of her days before university, days when she and Luka would sneak around. Days before she had discovered just what an open relationship meant. She had tried, she really had; at first. But the experience of being with another, while still in love with Luka, it wasn’t right in her head. It felt like cheating and she hated it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Such a hypocrite now wasn’t she. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need to sit down,” Adrien whispered against her ear. She shook her head, she could endure it. She could get through this pain. Adrien’s hand rested on her hip, his lips kissing the corner of her pouty lips. She forced herself to move away, to limp towards the couch she knew was just six steps to her left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien let her go, she heard his own footsteps following behind her. He kept his distance, let her have her independence. She took a seat, releasing a held breath. Her body was in pain, finally taking over as she relaxed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve pushed yourself too hard,” Adrien whispered as he stood beside her. Marinette focused on her breathing, her hands and leg shaking from exertion. Adrien waited, watching her, shame filling his eyes at what he had been doing, been about to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you even pushing yourself? Let your body heal.” Adrien commented, taking a seat on the arm of the couch. Marinette felt him there, sitting like some gargoyle. She felt uncomfortable, suffocated again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Move,” she ordered, her word hissed from between clenched teeth. Adrien blinked in surprise before doing as told. Marinette was now bent over her legs, her breathing panted as she shook violently. He rushed over to the mini fridge and grabbed a water, placing it to her lips moments later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Drink, calm down, and then we can pause for lunch. You can lay down and give your body a rest until the next half.” Adrien instructed, his tone leaving no room for argument. It was much like his father’s during a rush week. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go away,” she snapped, she wanted to be alone, to not show weakness around him. She was strong, she had to be strong. Adrien shook his head, remaining where he was and knowing she couldn’t see him, but he knew she could feel him, hear him. Marinette was in her own head, trapped in a raging sea of pain and self loathing at her predicament. Her hands were numb, her leg buzzing as if needles were pressing slowly into her. She wanted to scream, to fall apart. Her whole world was falling apart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m being punished,” she hissed, tears falling from her eyes, “this is my punishment for cheating,” Marinette cried. Adrien hated seeing her break down like this, her thinking she was alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marinette, do you regret what we did?” Adrien asked. It was finally time to talk about it. She was so small on the couch. He had met her mother only a few times, but her mother and her were similar in size. He held his breath as he waited for her answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette held herself, her hands holding the sleeves of her shirt. Her world was crashing, and as the waves consumed her, she saw the outstretched hands of Luka and Adrien. Both smiling and holding their own reasons for her love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luka represented familiarity and comfort, Adrien representing the future and the unknown. Another wave crashed down on her, dragging her as she reached out. Fingertips brushed against another hand, her eyes meeting his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was a punishment, and he was going to be her life jacket. Her fingers raised from the fabric of her shirt, reaching out for the man before her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If this was a punishment, she may as well do something to earn it...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will never regret you,” Marinette whispered into the darkness. “But what we did, can never happen again.” She would fix things with Luka. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Adrien froze at her words. She didn’t regret what they did, but she didn’t want to do it again. He narrowed his eyes, respecting her wishes as he stepped away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see,” he whispered, “then from now on, we are simply co-workers.” she nodded, keeping her face in a stubborn pout. This was her choice, he had to respect it. It didn’t mean he had to like it. He made his way back to his desk. Marinette was the type of person who needed time with her thoughts. He didn’t know the relationship between Luka and Marinette, he didn’t pretend to know. Maybe they were a mistake, maybe he was hurting her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adrien,” Marinette whispered, his name sounding like a plea on her lips. He ignored it, he needed his own moment alone right now. He heard her fumble to her feet, trying to stand on weak legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop,” he told her, willing her with his eyes to obey. She didn’t. Instead, she made her way back to her desk, to her cane. He watched her sit, refusing his help and determined to do everything on her own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stubborn woman,” he whispered softly. He heard her chuckle, sinking into the leather of her chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are not the first, or will you be the last to call me that.” she replied softly. She didn’t sound happy about the title. Adrien sighed, he wouldn’t let her walk the darkness alone. Wouldn’t let this stubborn pride take her down alone. He walked over and hugged her from behind, feeling her body fight between tensing and relaxing in his touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are just a friend Adrien,” she reminded both herself and him. It was his turn to tense and relax. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” he replied, he was a friend for as long as she needed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luka leaned against the door jam of his and Marinette’s bedroom. They were different from when they had started. He had found his matches, she had not. She had closed herself off. He put the phone to his ear, listening to the ring on the other end until she picked up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s have lunch,” Luka said, his voice calm and light as always. Marinette was happy to hear from him, eager to leave work. They agreed on an hour, he had until then to work up the nerve to break it off with her. Kagami was giving and ultimatum, and he knew better than to disobey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He parked outside of Gabriel, thirty minutes later. His black Cadillac was a gift from his father, the only expensive thing he really owned aside from his instrument. He spotted Marinette limping towards him, guided by Adrien. He took notice of how distant the two seemed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your lady,” Adrien announced as he opened the door to allow Marinette to enter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Luka said, reaching over to buckle her up. Adrien watched Marinette remain still and let it happen, all the fight he had seen earlier gone. Luka waited until the door was closed, before driving to the restaurant he had chosen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I choose you Luka. I love you.” Marinette finally spoke, the way she said it made it sound like she was relieving herself of a huge weight. “I made a mistake, one that took nearly dying to fix.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luka let her talk, let her expose everything to him. The more she spoke, the more his heart broke to know what he was about to do. She left nothing unsaid between what she and Adrien did, what she felt in the hospital. Her guilt flowed out from her lips. Her song was a rollercoaster of harsh notes and smoothes melody’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reached over and took her hand, it was an action that was normal for them. One that had lasted even before their relationship grew. Just as he remembered, she was a familiar memory. She was safe in the same routine. But, he was past that. He needed past that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You never wanted an open relationship. You never wanted this. I don’t blame you for finding solace in my absence.” Luka told her. It was silence after that, an awkward atmosphere covering them. Marinette was sometimes as perceptive as he was. Even without sight, her other senses probably knew what was about to happen. He had been pulling away for months now. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dinner was a silent, awkward affair. Two people sitting opposite of eachother. She still loved him, he didn’t love her. He had explained everything to her after her own guilt ridden explanation. Told her just how long he had been losing interest in her. Just how ragged and strained their relationship had been. The accident was just the peak. Showing him just how much he had lost his romantic feelings for her and returned to the just friend spectrum. </p><p>Her fork scraped against the plate, unseeing eyes focused on the table just above the golden porcelain. She felt numb, cold. She had left Adrien for a man who no longer loved her. She was alone. Her choice, her actions, this punishment had left her completely alone.</p><p>“I’m sorry Marinette, I wanted to do this another way, another time.” Luka said. Marinette put aside her fork and sighed. </p><p>“So, when was the right time? After you dragged me along? After I was so broken all you had to do was shatter me?” She asked, her voice tense and holding back tears. Luka said nothing, he didn’t move. The room was silent around Marinette. Her heart pounded in her ears. </p><p>“You can have the house, goodbye Marinette.” He whispered. She heard him leave, the sound around the room returning in surround sound. She was alone, drowning. The waters crashing around her, the waves pulling her as her lifeboat drifted into the shadows. </p><p>She pulled her purse by its strap and felt for her phone. She knew by memory, where the number was. She hesitated, she felt sick, and as the call was answered, she felt weak. </p><p>“He left me,” she whispered, unsure he would hear her. She didn’t need to worry though, his voice soothed her, promising to come and get her. </p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>She felt small, weak, helpless. She had been helpless since the accident. Adrien’s smell filled the car. Surrounding her, taking her away. Everything seemed to be attacking her. </p><p>The car stopped, a stillness holding them as Marinette waited for him to speak. She hated not being able to see, to know what was coming for her. Was he angry, confused? She would be. She had just broken up with him an hour ago, now she was begging for his help. She was conflicting him, or at least, she was conflicting herself.</p><p>“Do you have a place to stay?” Adrien asked, his worried tone making her feel even worse instead of better. Marinette clenched and unclenched her fist, feeling the minor tingle flare up before dying down. It was better than her leg, at least the burns were fading away to scars. Her leg though, or more her hip, still became stiff in cold or rainy days to the point of not being able to move. She was starting to think it was one of those days.</p><p>“It’s going to rain,” she whispered. It was chilly, she was amazed she hadn;t taken notice of it before. Most likely because she was focused on those trying to help her, acting as if she were a helpless child. </p><p>“Tonight, are you hurting?” he asked, she felt his fingertips whisper against her arm. She didn’t voice how his touch made her skin shiver, her heart quicken. </p><p>“Let me take you home,” he whispered to her. Marinette nodded, no longer up for fighting. She had been dumped. She had been left. Anger filled her, anger at herself, her situation. She took Adrien’s hand, wishing she could actually see him. </p><p>“I don’t regret you Adrien, I regret me.” she said finally letting tears she had held back fall from her eyes. Finally letting the guilt from being hurt take her, letting the guilt of surviving, for only being temporary blind. So many had died and yet she lived, she survived and didn’t deserve it. Her body gave out, but his arms held her, caught her. He held her. </p><p>She was falling apart, everything consuming her. A fire that suffocated her and took her breath. Adrien cooed her, rubbing her back in gentle circles. She wanted to call out to him, to cry for his help. She couldn’t though, she couldn’t do anything. She couldn’t see, couldn’t walk, couldn’t do anything. </p><p>“I’ve got you Marinette, I’m here.” Adrien whispered, his words the only calm amongst the raging waters of her inner turmoil. She really hated being blind...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Adrien leaned against the door jam with crossed arms as he watched Marinette lay in his bed. She had cried herself to sleep, the pain becoming too much for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His phone beeped as a new message came in. Glancing down, he smiled as he made his way to the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude,” Nino whispered as he handed over the bag of take out. Adrien nodded as he walked to his kitchen and began taking out the food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s really in your bed?” Nino asked, earning yet another nod. He didn’t want to look at his friend, to see the knowing look on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He left her over lunch? Man, at least she got a free meal.” Nino continued. Adrien repressed the growl as he made plates. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, are you going to be rebound, or?” Nino asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you asking out of curiosity, or because Alya will want to know?” Adrien asked, changing the subject. Nino sighed as he took a seat in one of the chairs. It was silent aside from the clatter of Adrien making plates of food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s blind and hurt, if I’m a rebound, then fine.” Adrien finally smiled, turning to face his friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve waited this long for her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nino sighed, standing and making his way to were his friend kept the alcohol. Adrien tensed as Nino came up behind him instead, a hand dragging from his shoulder until holding his own hand. Lips trailed up from the base of his neck until resting against his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She doesn’t know,” Adrien whispered, keeping his voice low as Nino continued to pepper kisses against his skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Besides, we aren’t a thing. We are just friends.” Adrien continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Her or us?” Nino asked, his tongue tasting the skin between neck and jaw. Adrien closed his eyes, feeling his cock twitching. He felt Nino smirk against his skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know which one,” Adrien turned slowly, his lips metting Nino’s. Nino pressed Adrien’s back against the counter, his upper thigh pressing against Adrien’s growing erection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Until you and her are actually something,” Nino whispered, his lips inches from his own, “I’ll still be your friend with benefits.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien closed his eyes, allowing his friend to continue bringing pleasure to his body. Adrien loved being with Nino, having his friend show him love like this. Showed him love he never knew. The food was forgotten as clothes fell like leaves in fall to the kitchen floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything was forgotten as two bodies became one. Adrien let Nino take over, let his friend take control. Nino’s body was warm against his skin, his tone back muscles strong, shivering under the touch of his model lover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nino’s tongue memorized pale white skin, making sure to taste every inch of skin Adrien would let him near. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien’s mind was a blur, mixed between hoping they didn’t get caught by Marinette, and also praying his friend kept doing those sinful tricks with his tongue and fingers. He was sprawled out on the kitchen floor, Nino between his legs, his fingers teasing around Adrien’s cock as that mouth of his made patterns across his stomach and hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien had to bite his lip to keep quiet, wanting to moan under the touch of his friend. Nino looked up from his spot, lust in his eyes as he lifted his head slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need to feed your princess, I’ll go now.” he smirked, standing up, the toe of his shoe gently nudging Adrien’s swollen balls. Adrien whimpered, pressing himself against the hard shoe. Nino was going to leave him like this, swollen and needy. He could only watch in frustrated silence as Nino kissed his cheek before leaving the home as if nothing had happened. A testament to their friendship and their little sinful act. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>happened, they were just friends...</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Her world was dimmed, she felt the water cascade down her body, and heard It’s thunderous roar around her. She had to fight back the nightmare of that day. The trauma of that moment when she lived. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn it,” she cursed, her hands flat against the shower wall. She wanted to rewind, to forget all of it. She could hear Adrien cursing his computer from the next room. Last she heard, he and his friend Nino were in a tournament of some kind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, she turned off the water. Silence. Her fingers drummed against the wall in an attempt to fill the silence. She focused on that and her breathing, before moving to get out of the shower. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It hit her like a train. She smelt the burning electricity, and felt the heat of the dying fires. And the silence. It was always silent. No screams or anything. Pain echoed in her body, she wanted to scream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marinette?” Adrien’s voice broke through the silence, her exhale of relief as she heard him kneel beside her. She reached out for him, needing him. Not for sex, no, she needed him for comfort, for stability. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I’m here, your here.” Adrien whispered. She let him lead her to the bed, she let him dress her. He kept talking, and she let him. All the strength she had before was gone. In its place, was guilt, was anger at being alive when others died. At being allowed to walk. Her punishment for that train ride was blindness, and yet she felt sick and wanted nothing but death. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was back on that train, back in that moment. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>saw </span>
  </em>
  <span>everything, remembered everything. She hated it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien was still talking, still filling the void she was in. She wanted to reach out and forget everything, but she couldn’t, she was forced into this. Forced to watch a memory and unable to escape to reality. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt a hand on her head, the memory of that doctor holding her head, the memory of being told she was blind. She pulled away, her breathing suffocating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t hear Adrien’s voice anymore, it was just silence. Horrible, horrid silence that trapped her inside a metal carnage of steel and smoke. Silence that blinded her, that burned her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop!” She begged, screamed into the darkness of her life. Did he hear her scream? Had she spoken out loud? She didn’t feel Adrien panicking, so she guessed she hadn’t. Of course, perhaps she had and she just couldn’t feel anything but the pain of </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>moment. Reliving </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt herself hyperventilating, unable to ignore or escape like she used too. She needed an escape, she didn’t have the guilt of Luka and Adrien like before, she couldn’t use sex like others. She was facing her trauma, facing her nightmare. She didn’t want this, she never wanted this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She needed an escape, she needed something to focus on. She needed sex. Even if she couldn’t walk, she needed this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adrien,” she whispered, her voice begging, “help,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien ran towards the bathroom at the sound of her screams. Finding her against the bathroom wall shivering, her eyes open but distant. Glassy and fogged as she mumbled, lost in her own head. He carried her to the bed, talking to her and hoping she could hear him once her episode ended. He turned off the computer, before helping her dress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It scared him, frightened him to see her like this. So broken when she was normally so strong. Slowly, he pushed back damp bangs as he fixed her hair. It was then that Marinette froze, and then she jerked away, panting and shivering as she screamed at him, at the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat beside her, he didn’t touch her, but he did talk. He couldn’t stop talking to her. Her mouth was open but she wasn’t making noise, she wasn’t doing anything. He reached for her hand, his own hovering over hers. Did he touch her? Did he call her parents? Did she take medication? He realized he knew nothing about her. About this girl who he had worked with for a year, had sex with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marinette, I love you,” he whispered, deciding that just talking about what was on his mind, was better than her silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am so sorry that this happened to you. I wish it hadn’t, I wanted to run to your side the moment I found out. I wanted to be the one on that train instead of you. Marinette, Princess, I love you.” He told her, closing his eyes as he finally took hold of her hand. There was silence, something he knew she hated, feared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hand tightened in his, her shaky breath shuddering as she looked over unseeing at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adrien,” she whispered, she was pleading for him. He turned her towards him, cupping her cheek in his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Help,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That one word, that needy plea. He didn’t think, he just moved forward until his lips touched hers and she kissed back. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She focused on his lips, his touch. How he made her feel. She smelled his shampoo, the frangirán e covering the burning electricity. She tangled her hands in the material of his shirt, loving that she could feel that in her hands instead of the dull burning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was taking control, slowly exploring her body with his tongue and hands. She focused on </span>
  <em>
    <span>him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her legs spread as his mouth kissed her stomach, his fingers teased her thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She released a held breath, lifting her hips as his tongue flicked against her slit, teasing her inner folds. Everything was slipping away, she was starting to float. The hectic hell she was reliving was finally fading back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adrien,” she could picture him in her mind's eye. The memory of his blond hair like gold in the sun. His muscled body and toned abs. “Adrien,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She heard his purr like growl as he buried his face between her legs, devouring her pussy like a starving wild animal. He filled her mind and body, put her in the moment. She was happy as her fingers tangled in his hair. Nothing else but the feel of him mattered to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His lips slowly trailed back up her body, tracing along her sides before biting at her bottom lip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you want this?” Adrien asked, his voice soothing as his lips brushed against hers. She nodded, smiling as she kissed him again, letting her hand pull at his shirt in a silent order to remove it. Adrien hesitated for only a moment, she felt his tension before he started moving. She enjoyed his fingers rubbing between her legs. She moaned as his fingertips stroked her inner walls, filling her up as they thrusted in and out of her. Her hips met each thrust, rocking against his fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she was near the edge, he pulled away. She knew he was looking at her, he always looked at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could picture him smiling as he hovered over her, that sideways cat</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like smirk before penetrating her. A cat getting the canary. That look she had loved and memorized the first time they had sex, the last time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wanted to see it again, she wanted to see him again. She felt him enter her, his cock filling her, widening her. He took her fast and hard, giving her just what she needed, an escape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien opened the door as Nino walked in. The DJ cupped the models cheek, lifting slightly to kiss his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You smell like sex,” Nino whispered against the others mouth. “I was worried for you and her. Seems like I shouldn’t.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien closed his eyes, feeling the guilt now that the ecstasy was gone. He knew Nino was gay, that Alya was with Sabrina, but he still felt the guilt of cheating. But on who?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t official with anyone. Not with Marinette who was just dumped by Luka, not with Nino who was basically his friend with benefits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt himself press against a wall, Nino’s tongue exploring his mouth. He moaned, happy and hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your gay?” Marinette’s voice filled the room, making him and Nino break apart with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can see?” Adrien asked, surprised. Nino wisely stayed silent as the two talked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you been having sex this whole time?” She asked, standing up from the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We aren’t dating,” Adrien replied. Marinette released a deep breath as she rubbed her eyes. She could see, and the first thing she saw was not Adrien smiling at her with love, but Adrien having a make out session near naked, against the wall beside her bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should go,” Nino whispered, pushing himself away from Adrien. Blue eyes watched them, clear as the sky on a sunny day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay,” she replied, her eyes turning to Adrien. He didn’t look at her, his green gaze focused on the floor. Nino stayed put, unsure of what to do. Marinette blinked. She could see, and her eyes saw something she didn’t see before with Luka...</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She saw him, them, in a way she had only seen in movies and her parents. She saw love. The same soft look Adrien gave her, he gave to Nino. it was a look of love, of hope. She felt jealous of it. The first thing she saw was love, the last thing she saw was fear, guilt. It was a cruel irony that she had lost something she was blinded to her whole life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marinette, this has been going on long before us.” Adrien finally said, his words sounding hoarse. Nino reached for his hand, a movement unmissed by her eyes. She had once done the same movements behind closed doors with Adrien. She looked down at her hands, seeing the fading scars of the burns she received that day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The world had kept going while she sat blindly to the side. Adrien had never been alone, he had someone to fall back on, he had Nino. A hand took hers, the darker tone, a contrast to her own pale one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I never meant for you to find out about us. We had planned to end it the moment you and him decided to date.” Nino explained. Marinette looked between Nino and Adrien. She wanted to yell and scream, to howl to the heavens about how unfair it was. But she couldn’t, not when she knew that mentally she was in no place to give Adrien the love he needed, Nino could do that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette shook her head, a smile on her face as she looked between the two men. Adrien could see the words she wanted to say, he visibly sulked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marinette, let me go, you and him need to talk.” Nino said, trying to pull away the hand she still held.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I should be the one going, Adrien needs you, not something broken like me.” she said, moving to get out of the bed. She was still naked, Adrien blinking at the memory of what they did just hours ago. Nino was beside him, watching as Marinette stumbled to regain her footing. Adrien shot out, embracing her as he buried his face in her hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay here, where else can you go?” he asked, hoping the answer was still nowhere. Marinette was still in his arms, her body shaking with new tears. She was happy, she was guilty to be happy. She was always guilty. Adrien held her tighter, glancing at Nino with a pleading look in his green eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay here Marinette, let me help you.” Adrien whispered. Nino sat on the bed, watching and waiting. She was breaking, they were watching her strong stubbornness fall away and shatter. As Adrien tucked her close against his chest, the DJ could only feel his love for the man expand. Marinette was like a sister to him, he worried for her as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s put her back to bed, and then we can talk.” Nino finally whispered, moving to help bring her back to bed. Adrien allowed the help, surprised Marinette was letting them do this. She was still thin, not eating much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are staying Marinette,” Adrien ordered, sounding like he did at work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I will help, if you allow it,” Nino smiled. Marinette nodded her head, not really up for conversation anymore. Adrien moved away once she was in the bed, focusing on the floor. He felt Nino grab his hand and lead him out of the room. They shut the door, the light still on from before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She was never supposed to know, to see.” Adrien whispered as he made his way to the couch and held his face in his hands. Nino sat beside him, rubbing his back in comfort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Nino replied, resting his head on his friend’s shoulder. “You wanted her to never see this. Never see us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien groaned into his hands, wishing he knew the answer to things. He refused to put her back into a relationship she never wanted. He had told her he loved her, she loved him. He loved Nino. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m confused and I hate it.” Adrien seethed. Nino laughed as he patted his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Talk to her, or would you rather I do it?” Nino asked as he leaned back against the couch. Adrien looked over, defeat in his eyes as he leaned into Nino’s side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love her Nino, you have always known that. I can’t put her in another relationship like with Luka. I love you, I see you in my future, I see her.” Adrien said, letting out his thoughts and feelings. Nino held him, running his fingers through his hair. “Just like you taught me, I need to help her find what real love is.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nino nodded, understanding what Adrien meant, knowing he would do whatever Adrien felt needed to be done.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marinette sat alone in the hospital waiting room. Two months had passed since she found Adrien and Nino together, since she crashed in Adrien’s spare room. Nino visited daily, always bringing food because Marinette didn’t cook anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miss Dupain-Cheng,” a nurse called as Marinette stood up and made her way towards the nurse. She followed her to the back and into a room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to draw some blood and then the doctor will be in to see you.” the nurse explained as Marinette took a seat on the bed. She knew the routine. It would be the first time she would see her doctor though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nervous, she was very nervous. She shouldn’t be though, right? True, this wasn’t the doctor that had found her on the train, but this was the doctor that had operated on her, been with her since she started recovery. Her blood was drawn, and she was left alone in silence. She hate silence. She stood up, pacing the floor and occupying her mind with thoughts of Adrien and Nino. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that she knew, they didn’t hide their relationship. She was happy for them. They had what she had hoped to have with Luka. That didn’t work out. Maybe she wasn’t cut out for love, maybe she was destined to only be a benefit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Miss Dupain-Cheng, I see we are alone today.” the doctor smiled, his face kind and familiar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got my sight back,” Marinette replied, refusing to look at the man. She heard him hum, she had gotten used to using her other senses, tuning them to humanity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that is excellent news,” Fu said as he took a seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it? Is it excellent when all I see is love and happiness and all I feel is hate and guilt?” Marinette asked the old man. Fu didn’t answer, just writing on his tablet. She wished she could see what he wrote, knew what he was thinking. Maybe it was answers she needed or wanted?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you think you feel this way Marinette?” Fu asked calmly. Marinette growled as she laid back on the bed. If she knew that, she wouldn’t be like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can prescribe medication, and a therapist if that is something you want.” Fu said, focusing on his patient as Marinette stared at the ceiling. She never hated her sight more, wishing she had just remained blind. Blind to everything, even the truth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fu waited, patience for his age as he watched the young adult before him. Marinette hated him for it. She hated how easily he read her, he knew her without knowing her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marinette, I lived through war and through death. I have been where you are, and here I sit now before you. If I could move forward, so can you. It isn’t easy, it takes help you have to ask for.” he stood up and handed her a paper. “Stubbornness and Pride is the downfall of man, hope and love, the foundation of woman.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded to her before leaving the room, leaving her alone. She looked at the paper, a prescription written out, on a smaller sticky note, the very words he had said to her in the elegant writing of another person, signed with a name she didn’t know. A Marianne...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gabriel </span>
  </em>
  <span>was a bustle of noise and organized chaos. Adrien grew up amongst the chaos of the fashion industry, he knew how to handle it. It did not mean he liked it. Infact, he loathed it. Loathed the heavy weight of his father’s empire on his shoulders. Now he had another worry, he had Marinette. Did she make it to the doctors? Was she hurt? Did she get what she needed? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude, calm down,” Nino said from the couch he was lounging on. Adrien stopped his pacing to glare at the male. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I refuse to be calm until she walks through that door and tells me she is fine.” Adrien snapped, all patience and calm gone as he started his pacing up again. Nino shook his head as he returned to his music. He knew better than to get between Adrien and his overacting. His friend was dramatic, that much was normal for the model. He never knew love before, showing it the only way he knew, by being overprotective like his father was. Adrien was just turning for another spin on the carpet, when the door opened again. Both boys looked up as Marinette walked in, blinking as she spotted the two men looking at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” she greeted.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Stubbornness and Pride is the downfall of man, hope and love, the foundation of woman. Those words repeated like a mantra in her head. She heard it as she worked, focusing on her task instead of the boys in the room. She was stubborn and proud, she understood that part, it was the hope and love part she couldn’t get. She wanted it, she needed it, but she couldn’t get it. She saw Nino and Adrien, and she felt guilty for wanting that. Guilty for having that before and tossing it away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I saw Luka and Kagami,” Nino said, Marinette now noticing it was just them alone in the room. She hadn’t seen Luka since before the accident, had not heard from him since the breakup. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They looked happy,” he continued, watching her carefully. She pushed away her sketch pad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you telling me this?” She asked in slight annoyance. Nino held his hands up in surrender. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just saying, they are happy, they moved on. So it’s okay for you to do the same.” Nino explained. Marinette shook her head, sighing as she let her head relax against the back of the chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you do it?” Marinette asked. Nino looked over with a raised brow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do what?” He asked, sitting and placing his elbows on his knees, linking his hands. Marinette focused on her breathing as she gathered her thoughts, Nino waiting patiently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How can you just be okay with loving multiple partners. Adrien, Alya, I can’t do that, or rather I don’t understand that.” She whispered. Nino smiled, chuckling softly as he closed his eyes and thought of the names mentioned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Monogamy was never really my thing, nor was is Alya’s. It doesn’t mean I love them any less.” Nino said. “I love Adrien, he’s my bro, and I want him to be happy, no matter what. Even if he chose you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette looked at him, confusion in her eyes. The logic made sense, but it sounded as if Nino was preparing to he left to drift away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He loves you, I see it in his eyes when he is around you or talking about you. I don’t want to come between that.” Marinette whispered. Nino nodded as he stood up and stretched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and he doesn’t want to put you in another three way relationship.” Nino told her. They were silent, Marinette tapping her drawing pen against the table. Nino let her be, allowing her to be with her mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette let her eyes drift to the pen and her drawing of a jacket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t love you like that.” Marinette said, earning Nino’s laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Same, you are like my sister, we just like to fuck the same model.” Nino smirked. Marinette nodded as Adrien entered the room again. He looked between the two as he took a seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are we talking about?” Adrien asked, placing a folder on his desk. Nino and Marinette shared a look before sharing a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway Marinette, coffee later? Adrien’s dad must have given him extra work judging by the folder.” Nino commented, ignoring the blond. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Marinette nodded, returning to her own work. Time passed quickly, Adrien wishing them both goodbye before leaving for his fathers office. Nino smiled, offering an arm for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she whispered as he led her to the elevator. Nino pushed the button as Marinette hugged herself. Coffee was starting to sound good, and she was ready to no longer want to be alone. They had shared a car with Adrien today though, and she was curious how they would get to the coffee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Walking, there is a nice place down the road,” Nino said as if reading her mind. Marinette sighed as the metal doors opened revealing the chaos of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gabriel </span>
  </em>
  <span>fashion house. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marinette sat at the table, her eyes refusing to look around the bright room. Nino was getting their drinks, leaving her alone at the small table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her fingers tapped against the table top, a rhythm she had heard Luka play several times in the last six months. She wasn’t ready to move on, to be happy. Her heart wasn’t ready. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here you go,” Nino said, placing the hot chocolate before her. Marinette smiled and thanked him before taking a gentle sip. It was silent as they enjoyed their drinks, enjoying the company. She knew the truth of why they were here. She understood what Nino was going to ask her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you love him?” Nino asked, “really, love him. Or do you just want him as an escape?” He whispered. Marinette paused, slowly swishing her drink, listening to the liquid dance inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can share him, make it work that way, a way you feel comfortable with. Or, you can choose to walk away. Either way, he won’t be lonely.” Nino continued. She felt small under his gaze, under his words. She did love and care for Adrien, but she was also scared to get into a relationship again. She heard Nino sigh, leaning back against his chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An offer then, a compromise,” Nino said, drawing Marinette’s attention. Her blue eyes found his golden brown. His turtle-like features highlighted by the light from outside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Three way, no dating, just roommates,” he offered, keeping his voice low. “Sex as friends with benefits.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette looked at him confused, before tapping her fingers against the warm cup. Friends with benifits, sex, the escape, without the trapping of a relationship. Nino smiled, reaching his hand to touch hers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll leave you to think on things.” He said before leaving her alone. She had a lot to think about, an hour ago, she was asked for a relationship, and now, a three way. Marinette rubbed her eyes. Was she going to consider it? Maybe, but she also was not into dating right now or the near future. She couldn’t handle blinding going forward again. Not after Luka, not so soon after the accident. She stood up, turning to leave, hoping for some clarity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did what?” Adrien asked two hours later as he looked up from his book. Nino sighed and fixed his friend's glasses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I asked her if she felt better with a three way friends with benefits.” Nino repeated. Adrien glared at him, slamming his book closed with anger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, did you not get the part where I said I wasn’t going to put her through another three way? Did that skip your dick brain?” Adrien seethed. Nino stood up, his own anger flashing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude, I was trying to help.” Nino snapped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you were trying to get into her pants.” Adrien corrected. “She isn’t like that, I don’t want her to be like that.” He whispered. Nino sighed, pushing his hair back with his fingers. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marinette wasn’t expecting to see him, she wasn’t expecting to even get near the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Liberty. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The houseboat was the same, the loud music coming from the deck reminding her of the past. She could see the outlines of Luka and Kagami. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did she expect her heart to hurt? Did she expect anything? It hurt more that she felt nothing when looking at her ex. The guilt had disappeared, anger had disappeared. She felt nothing as she stood before the boat holding the strap of her purse as if this were any other day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had moved on, forgotten all about them. She turned, surprised, her feet carried her at a steady pace towards town. What had she been hoping to find by coming here? An answer, open arms? The answer was nothing. Her mind once more thought of what Nino had asked her. Her body went to autopilot once again as she began walking, not seeing where her body was going until it was too late. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The subway doors shut with a soft automated click, her body jerking slightly as the train began to move. Her eyes dilated as she scrambled to one of the windows. Her breathing escalated and her body began to shake. Memories of her last ride on a train came crashing back like waves upon the sand. A turbulent storm raging inside her head and refusing to show signs of stopping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her legs gave out as she collapsed onto a seat. She fumbled for her phone, silently begging he would answer. She couldn’t see, blind once more but this time in fear. She acted on memory, locating his name in his appropriate spot and praying she had the right one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t hear anything but silence, even her breathing and the beating of her heart had left her. Darkness, silence. Did she scream? Did people hear her? She couldn’t breathe. The smell of burning electricity filled her nose as the waves overcame her and she sank into the ocean she could no longer fight...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien rushed to the hospital, his focus tunneled as he was stopped outside of the ER doors. Her parents were seated to the side, watching him as Nino and Alya entered behind him. He took a seat off to the side, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt eyes on him, he was used to that. What he wasn’t used to, was the anxiety of waiting for news. His heart pounded, his chest hurt. He couldn’t sit, he stood, he paced, and only when a hand rested on his shoulder, did he pause. He expected to see Nino, but his eyes met the chocolate eyes of not the friend he fought with minutes ago, but the father of the woman he loved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s talk,” Tom said, his voice soft and gentle, nothing like the loud gruffness he would have pictured normally of the man. They walked from the ER doors and towards a quiet hallway. Adrien prepared himself for an argument, to be pushed away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaned against the wall, crossing his arms to hide that they shook with fear. Tom stood across from him, both quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We haven’t met, not officially at least.” Tom began, his eyes on the blond. “But the way she talks about you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Her </span>
  </em>
  <span>partner at work, her </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Tell me, are you perhaps, </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>than friends?” He mused. Adrien finally looked up. This towering man wanted to know if he was dating his daughter. The answer was no. Was his having sex with his daughter, that answer was yes. He would not tell the man that though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sleeping with Marinette,” yep, he was doomed. Curse his inability to lie under the gaze of an authority father figure. Curse you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love her,” Adrien added, calmer and braver. Tom chuckled, dragging a worn hand over his tired face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course you do son, you wouldn’t be here if you didn’t. You wouldn’t go out of your way to ask what she needed in that new office of hers.” Tom smiled. “Sabine and I try to keep out of her business. But we are her parents and she is our only daughter.” He continued. Adrien nodded, personally, he understood the protective side of parents and wanted to know everything. His father was just like that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien looked up, meeting the man’s eyes and holding his ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love her, and I never want to see her hurt,” Adrien said as he shook from nerves. The older man smiled before nodding and reaching forward. Adrien tensed, before feeling the embrace of a warm hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then show her that. She knows actions, not words.” Tom said before walking back towards his wife and the others.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette pushed around the food on her plate as Luka and Adrien talked. Their conversation was as if nothing was going on. They were calm, no difference. It was as if Luka didn’t care that she was having an affair with her co-worker. </p><p> </p><p>She rubbed the still tender spot on her head. Evidence of her fall and cause of her memory loss. Luka had caught her kissing Adrien at the hospital when he came to visit her, she had pushed Adrien away to both men’s surprise. </p><p> </p><p>For two months they walked on eggshells around her. Luka was distant, Adrien was clingy. Marinette was confused. </p><p> </p><p>“You really don’t remember anything?” Adrien asked, looking over at her with a sad look in his eyes. She shook her head, the days after her accident on the train, were black and silent. The doctors suggested it was her mind's way of healing, by repressing stressful situations. Had those days been so stressful?</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t do this again Marinette,” Luka sighed, pushing away his food. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be cruel, not like this.” Adrien said, glaring at the singer. Marinette was silent as she watched a silent argument be exchanged through the eyes of the men. Another deep sigh, and Luka placed some money on the table and said his goodbyes. </p><p> </p><p>Marinette felt her tears fall, her heart break. Adrien wisely didn’t touch her, letting her deal with the emotions on her own. Luka had left, leaving as if she meant nothing, as if their past meant nothing to him. </p><p> </p><p>She stood up, her chair falling to the ground with a loud clatter as her palms slammed against the table. Anger flared in her blue eyes, darkening the color as she glared at the seat he had just vacated. </p><p> </p><p>“That asshole!” Marinette seethed, her voice a hiss as Adrien watched carefully. Her body was shaking from her new anger, an emotion Adrien had not seen her release the first time. It both scared and left him in awe. Even at work when she ordered things to be done, she was calm and collected. Now though, now he understood the saying the shorter they were the more demon like they were. </p><p> </p><p>All eyes were on her as Marinette ranted in anger, cursing the empty chair as tears made her cheeks and eyes sparkle. Adrien hated she was upset, but in this moment, could not deny her beauty. </p><p> </p><p>Once he was sure she was through with her bout of anger, he stood, carefully leading her out of the restaurant. She climbed into the black sedan, using a napkin to dry her eyes as Adrien climbed behind the wheel. It was silent as they drove home, the radio turned low but breaking the silence Marinette hated. </p><p> </p><p>Paris passed by her window, travelers and Parisians scurrying about the streets as she watched. Adrien lived across town. Not in the major part of the city, but just off it. A more residential neighborhood, more modest. Perfect for him. </p><p> </p><p>He parked the car and was at her side in moments, holding open the door and offering his hand. A perfect gentleman. She didn’t need that right now. </p><p> </p><p>They entered the elevator that would take them to his floor, her hand reaching out for his tie as the metal doors shut. She pulled him closer towards her, blue eyes narrowed as her lips twitched into a smirk. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck me mr Agreste, make me forget my ex,” she purred, her tongue licking up the side of his neck making him blush and harden. </p><p> </p><p>Her fingers knotted in the fabric of his shirt, her blue eyes clouded with lust. She was angry, this was revenge. As she pinned him against the wall of the elevator, her body pressed against his own, Adrien wasn’t complaining about her mood for sex. </p><p> </p><p>He would be her anger fuck, he would accept this and deal with the consequences later. This was his choice, and life, was filled with choices.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Adrien had taken to caring for Marinette, at work, he made sure she had everything she needed. Holding her when her panic attacks happened or just talking to her when she needed noise. They never took the subway, and even with Nino and Alya visiting their home, he made sure Marinette knew she was the only one for him. The only problem now though, was that ever since her head injury the second time on the subway, there were moments where she forgot herself. He only hoped that with tonight’s dinner, Marinette could finally move forward. </p><p> </p><p>Adrien had invited Luka and Kagami, glad the two had agreed to show up. Marinette had set the table, mumbling her anger under her breath. Adrien needed the two too actually talk. Marinette was broken because of him. She was unbalanced, and it was up to him and Luka to fix it. </p><p> </p><p>Kagami was a no nonsense person, Adrien understood her more than was possible. They had the same upbringing. Luka’s free spirit was a good opposite for her. She was also more capable of handling Luka’s lifestyle. </p><p> </p><p>Marinette was silent as their guests talked. Adrien could tell she was still angry at him. Refusing to hear him after the debacle at that lunch. Adrien and Kagami shared a look, the woman clearing her throat. </p><p> </p><p>“Adrien and I will be in the living room, please talk. I’m tired of this headache you two called a relationship.” Kagami stated before leading Adrien out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Adrien sat down, Kagami remained standing. She reminded him of his father. She knew what she wanted and she took it. It was clear she was the one in control here. </p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>Luka sighed, sipping his tea. Marinette was quiet across from him. Niether wanted this conversation. But Kagami wanted this. She would leave him if he didn’t end things correctly. </p><p> </p><p>“You were never for this life. We were better friends, but I admit I let that be tainted as well.” He finally announced. Marinette flinched at the truth behind the words. They had fallen apart. </p><p> </p><p>“Was it my fault?” Marinette asked, wanting the truth now. Luka shook his head as he put his drink down. </p><p> </p><p>“I made a choice, and you were not part of that. You loved Adrien, you still love him now.” Luka whispered. Marinette looked down, her hands twisting the hem of her shirt. </p><p> </p><p>“Kagami gave me what I could not get from you. Life and choices is what tore us apart. It ended badly between us because I chose to escape easily. Shameful,” Luka replied, remembering how Kagami had punished him that night. Choosing to use Chloe over him. Marinette stood up, her eyes watering. </p><p> </p><p>“Then I will make a choice now. I choose Adrien, I should choose you, make you loyal to me and trap you, but I won’t. I’m not as cruel as you.” She hissed, “I choose to not be cruel.” </p><p> </p><p>Her words had brought in Adrien, her anger had made Kagami act by taking Luka away. </p><p> </p><p>“Get out, before I choose to not be kind.” Marinette screamed, taking the glass of Luka’s tea and tossing it at the wall beside his head. Adrien stood at her side as the couple walked away. She shook with anger and tears as her choice held her in his arms...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>